Tristan and Isolde:The ultimate betrayal part two:
by Amanda987
Summary: Part 2 in the ultimate betrayal trilogy


**Part two: True origins **

The waves rolled in and out in an unchanging motion. Princess Cassandra watched as the waves clashed against the rocks, spraying her with a light mist. She reveled in it, never tiring of the salty smell in the air. Although she was only nine years old she often came out here by herself to be alone. Whenever she would fight with her father she would always come out here to be alone and think. Most times that she would lose all tracks of time and someone would have to come and fetch her. "I knew I would find you out here." Cassandra's head turned out hearing a familiar voice. "Tristan!" one

" what are you doing out here alone? Your father won't be pleased to hear you've been out here alone again. "

" please don't tell him Tristan please ", Cassandra said making her face into a quit little pout that she knew Tristan could not resist. "Oh all right I won't it will be our little secret."

"Oh thank you Tristan! Thank you! "

"But next time tell someone where you're going."

"All right Tristan I will I promise."

"Now let's get you home before your mother start to worry and send out a search party ", Tristan said getting up and putting Cassandra on his back. "Up we go."

" Tristan ? "

" Yes Cassandra? "

" One day I'm going to leave this place and see the world. " Tristan laughed.

" I believe you will but right now we have to get you home for dinner. "

" I love you Tristan. "

" I love you too Cassandra. I love you too. "

"Tristan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me no matter what happens."

"I promise you Cassandra no matter what happens I will never leave your side as long as you live."

_Seven years later…_

"Seven years! Seven years of war that has left us just utterly and totally defenseless. Defenseless against the Irish forces. Even though it has been many years since Donnchadh death the new Irish King Mandalaous is still attacking our shores. Are we you do? How do we stop this madman from destroying everything we've worked so hard to build? The only way we stand a chance of saving ourselves is through an alliance. "

"An alliance with whom ", asked one of the Barron's?

" with the only analyze we have of course, France. "

" And what kind of alliance are you proposing? "

" I propose our two countries become one through marriage I'll give my daughter Cassandra to the heir to the French thrown. "

" we'll see ever agree to such a union? "

" She will do her duty of course . "

The waves clashed against the cliff leading to the rocky bottom below. Cassandra what just wondering the rest in her hand against her check. Hal peaceful it is out here, but soon Cassandra's peaceful world would be turned upside down. Soon Cassandra heard the sound of footsteps behind her. " Have you come to fetch me Tristan ", Cassandra asked without looking behind? " Your father would speak with you. "

" Must I leave my peaceful surroundings every time the father wants a word with the Tristan ? "

" He is your father and King it is your duty. "

" duty how I hate the word… oh if f only I could live in a world without duty. "

"Such a place does not exist ", Tristan said solemnly. " Now come do not keep your father waiting ".

" I will follow you. "

" Don't be long . " Tristan turned and let leaving Cassandra alone. Once she was sure that he was gone Cassandra breathed a heavy sigh.

"Am I to marry a man I've never met a daylong scene just for the purpose that you might have an ally in your fight against the Irish, my people? "

" The Irish are not your people we are your people. "

" My mother's from Arlen so am I not Irish as well? "

Your mother may be from Ireland but you Cassandra you are English. You were born here and have lived here all your life you are in English no matter how much you try to deny it. "

" But surely I'm worth more to you then some trinket to be traded at your pressure? "

" Cassandra you are worth more to me than you'll ever know. Believe me if I were just your father I would let you marry who you choose, but the fact of the matter is I am also your King and as such I have an obligation to my people. And you as my daughter are likewise bound. "

" I wish we could live in a place with out duty, without obligations. "

" We all do Cassandra . We all do. "

After leaving the meeting with her father Cassandra set off towards the refuge of the sea. Picking up any rocks she could find she's hurled them into the sea screaming so loud that her screams seemed to echo through the empty beach. Her thoughts were spinning. How could he do this to her? Wasn't she worth more to him and a prize he could get away when it suited him? Did even care for her at all? Peering down into the blade depths of the sea Cassandra gazed at her reflection, not recognizing the face looking back at her. Just when she was about to look away Cassandra saw another reflection in the water. Cassandra turned around to find Tristan standing behind her. " I take it that the meeting with your father didn't go very well?"

" I am to marry the prince of France."

" Oh."

" oh? Is that all you can say? I'm marring someone I don't even know and all you can say is oh?"

" calm down Cassandra it all going to be OK."

" no I will not calm down and it's not going to be all OK. I marring someone halfway across the world and will probably never see you or my mother again." She began to cry. " hold me Tristan, please? Please hold me Tristan?" Tristan took Cassandra into his arms and rocked her gently.

That night Tristan and ISOLDE met at their secret rendezvous and made love. Now the two lovers lay warm in each others embrace. " Tristan", I SOLDE asked looking into her lover's eyes? " What's wrong with Cassandra? She had hardly spoken in a word all day. She hardly touched her food at dinner and then went directly to her room afterwards."

" she has been arranged to marry the prince of France."

" Arranged? Arranged by whom? "

" who else, Mark. "

" will surely he would have said something. He went just a rain something without telling me first at least where our daughter is concerned. Who is she promised to? "

" Alexander, the prince of France. "

" France? Why France? "

" France is our only ally against Ireland. If Cassandra were to marry the heir to the French thrown we would stand a better chance of defeating the Irish. "

" but I thought we were at peace with Ireland? "

" we were until your uncle Mandalaous came to the thrown. "

" but I don't understand my uncle has always been peaceful with England. "

" up until now he was. "

" what changed? "

" Lust for power maybe? There can be many reasons why a good man turns bad. "

" I just can't believe it. "

" men change. "

" and now the cycle begins again. In the same way I had to marry mark to bring peace now so must our daughter. I was so hoping that she would break the cycle, now she's repeating it. "

" so I that my love . So was I. "

There was a knock at the door leading to Cassandra's apartment after maids that on the finishing touches to her outfit. " come in. " a moment later mark appeared in the room. " are you ready to meet your betrothed", he asked?

" we're almost done here . "

" no that's not what I meant are _you _ready? "

" if you mean an eye ready to leave the only home I have ever known and go halfway across the world to marry a man I've never met them the answer is no I'm not. "

" We all must do things we do not want to do Cassandra, but one day you will understand why it has to be this way . "

" no I will never understand. I will never understand why my aunt father gives me away like some kind of chattel. Why must I leave my home and go to place I've never been to just so you can win a war. That's I will never understand. " mark nodded sadly and left the room.

Later That night a thought feast was held in honor of Cassandra's betrothal to prince Alexander of France. There was music playing And people were dancing and drinking wine. Then mark got up, and signaled for the music to stop. Hearing the menu that had stopped the people stop dancing and gave mark there full attention. "Friends you were all invited here today to celebrate a union not only between two people but two kingdoms. The union between my daughter Cassandra and Prince Alexander of France marriage will unite our two Kingdoms against the Irish threat that has been plaguing us for so long. I'm leader the first time since the Romans, Britain will stand united. " there was a loud roar of approval from the guesses. " Cassandra? " getting up from her seat beside him Cassandra came to stand aside her father. Taking Cassandra 's hand mark motioned for Alexander to come beside her. Then mark and joined her hand to his. " I yield this woman into the hands of France. "

" I Alexander to take this woman as my wife and queen. " unseen by the crowd a woman made her way to the front of the room. " wait! " dead silence washed over the room.

" who is it who intrudes on this assembly? "

" forgive me my lord . My name is Octavia I worked as a wet nurse for your daughter when she was but an infant. My lord he cannot marry the prince of France. "

" and why not? "

" because she's not your daughter! " everyone in the room gasped and Cassandra looked at her father puzzled. "Then if she's not my daughter my daughter whose daughter is she?"

"Tristan's."

"Tristan… How could Tristan be Cassandra's father that would have to mean… "A look of shock passed over mark's face. "No, it's not true it can't be you're lying! Mother tell her it's not true. "Silence. "It's not true! Tristan? "Silence. Cassandra stormed off. Mark stood there in stunned silence for a moment. "Well if you are able to prove that this woman is your daughter then there is no alliance with this Kingdom "signaling for his men to follow the King of France took his leave. After being disgraced) of the other barons mark turned to his guard. "Cease them! "Putting Tristan I SOLDE under arrest the guards carried the two lovers of to the dungeon.

"But she's not of marks blood. "

"But father that doesn't matter. Listen to me—"

"I will not have a bastard born of an unfaithful whore any treasonous knight on the French thrown. "

"But surely father you can see that… "Cassandra's head was spinning. How long have they been going on like this? Hours, days? She couldn't be sure. As if it wasn't enough to learn that the man who Cassandra had called father all her life wasn't really her father at all, that Tristan the man whom she looked on as a friend was the one who really sired her now she had to say here MSN two men decide her future for her once again, to decide if she was even good enough to be queen of anywhere let alone France. _I'm not even his daughter and still even now he tries to decide my future for me. _Suddenly the sound of sharp waste is brought Cassandra back to reality. "I will not have the daughter of a whore on my thrown."

"But surely the daughter of Britain's hero is worth more than a daughter of one mere King. Think father the daughter of Sir Tristan, the man who defeated the Irish champion and the loved by all as a hero is far more precious than the daughter of a King of some insignificant country. "Silence fell over the room as the King thought this over. Moments passed with no reply and tell everyone thought that he wouldn't reply at all, and then suddenly the King nodded his head slowly. "Thank you father." Alexander turned to acknowledge Cassandra. "And to finish where we left off lady, I take you as my queen and wife. "He extended his hand for her to take. After a moment's hesitation she placed her hand in his.

After leaving the meeting with her husband to be Cassandra headed straight for the dungeon to talk to Tristan. But even as she headed towards the guards guarding Tristan's cell she wasn't exactly sure why. Cassandra's thoughts were all a blur in her head. _Why did I have to find out this way? Oh Tristan, mother why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you waiting until I was ready? 01 am I going to see him? He betrayed me! I need answers that's why. I need answers. _Turning the corner Cassandra sought to guards in front of the cell that Tristan was being held in. Putting on a brave face Cassandra approached the guards once the guards that outside of her they bowed their heads and respect. "Open the door I want to speak with the prisoner."

"At once my lady. " one of the guards drew the keys from his pocket, fumbling with them nervously trying to unlock the door so the princess could go inside. Timely finding the right key that guard unlock the door and cleared the way for her to enter. "Thank you. "A moment later to center heard the sound of the cell door clothing behind her. Cassandra surveyed the room. The room itself was almost completely dark, the only light coming from a small window at the top of the wall. As Cassandra's eyes grew more accustomed to the light she could vaguely make an out a mans shape hidden in the shadows. "Tristan ", she called through the dark?

"Cassandra is that you?"

"Yes Tristan I'm here."

"Come into the light where I can see you." stepping forward uneasily Cassandra met Tristan's sad gaze. "I came here to ask… I mean I…. I wanted to know is what the woman said was true? Are you my father? "There was no answer. "Please just and I need to know." Tristan looked down eyes of the unable to meet her questioning gaze.

"Yes Cassandra, yes I am."

"So it's true then."

"We never meant to deceive you Cassandra."

"Why did you ever tell me that? Didn't deserve to know the truth? "

"Yes I suppose you did but under the circumstances Cassandra, it just wasn't possible."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother found out she was with child she hadn't been in marks bed for a month, so she knew with absolute certainty that was the one who got her wish child."

"Well if that were the case why did she tell her husband she was with child?"

"She didn't. Somehow word got around and mark heard it from one of the servants. So naturally marks thought the child his and we thought it best that He was kept believing that otherwise are lives were forfeit. We never intended for you to know we had decided long ago that I would raise you from a distance. "

"And the woman what of her? How did she find out? "

"She must have been one of you're nurse maids when you were an infant and must have over heard something I really can't be sure."

"Tristan do you love my mother?"

"More than my own life."

"Oh Tristan I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You're being treated like a common criminal and the only crime you have committed is being in love."

"Your mother and I always knew this day would come, we both knew the risks when all this began. We both knew what we were getting into, but never in our wildest dreams did we think there would be a child involved. " tears began to well up in Cassandra's eyes.

" oh Tristan please don't leave me please. I need you. "

" Cassandra you need to be strong. Whatever happens you need to be strong. Cassandra promise me you'll be strong . "

" I promise Tristan. Tristan will you do something for me? " one

" anything Cassandra, anything. "

" hold me . " Tristan took Cassandra into his arms and stroke her hair trying to sooth her fears away. " never fear everything will be alright Cassandra, my daughter. "

Cassandra was on her way to her room when she heard loud voices coming from the council chamber. Recognizing marks voice Cassandra huddled next to the crack in the door so as to hear what was being discussed. " they betrayed you mark they must be punished . "

" never mind that Tristan and ISO LDE lied to you not to mention they've put their love child on you for sixteen years. "

" they are both the part of me I can't harm than it's just not in me . "

" but you can't just stand by and do nothing to you want the people to think you're weak?"

" if that's what they want to believe then So be it I will not harm them. "

" that if he will not execute them then at least give them the chance to prove themselves innocent. "

"What do you propose? "

" the ordeal by fire . "

"But no one has ever survived the ordeal by fire. "

"So? "

"So that's no better than killing then! In fact that is killing them. "

"What other alternative do we have? "

"Banishment. "

"And let them live out there at their lives in each other's arms? Don't you see mark that's exactly what they want? "

"You don't have any other choice sir it's either public execution or ordeal by fire. " mark thought for a moment then nodded reluctantly an agreement. "Than I choose ordeal by fire. " at the hearing those words Cassandra's heart stopped. _Ordeal by fire? Mother… Tristan. Oh god do not take them from me please. I have to get them out of here I have to save them! _

That night Cassandra made her way to the prison. Slipping past the sleeping guards Cassandra carefully loosened the keys off of the guards belt and carefully unlock Tristan's cell door. Hearing the jangling of the keys Tristan awoke from a fitful sleep. Before Tristan could investigate the cell door swung open and Tristan could hear the sound of footsteps. The next moment was one of relief as Tristan heard a familiar of voice call his name. " Cassandra is that you? " he

"Hurry Tristan we must hurry. "

"I don't understand what's going on? "

"The King has decreed the you and mother are to go through the ordeal of fire tomorrow. No one has ever survived the ordeal l of fire. If you want to live you'll come with me now. Here are the keys free my mother then meet me by the river. Terry Donahue the most upon us we don't have much time. "

"But what about the guards? "

".I'll take care of them now go. "

When Tristan and I SOLDE finally made it to the river they saw Cassandra there waiting for them with a boat. I SOLDE looked at the boat and then at Cassandra. "But where are we to go? "

"Away, far away as far as possible. Anywhere but here it isn't safe for you here any longer. " just then Cassandra looked up and saw at least twenty torches in the distance. "They've found you, you must hurry! " Tristan helped I SOLDE into the bout.

"Cassandra you always be in our hearts and know that we love you. "

"You must go. " Cassandra pushed the boat off the shore and watched it flowed away. "I love you too mother . " when Cassandra turned back around she saw mark and at least twenty men in arms. "Where did they go Cassandra? "

"Somewhere safe somewhere you can't hurt them. "

"What are you talking about Cassandra? "

"I know what you are going to do I heard you talking to your Baron I know that you were going to put them through the ordeal by fire and I couldn't let you do that I had to save them. "

"Then if you were paying attention you would have known that I tried everything in my power to spare their lie. "

"Whether you did or not it makes no difference because in the end you agree to it and I will never forgive you for that as long as I live. " Cassandra stormed off.

Tristan and I SOLDE'S boat drifted calmly on the glass like water. Both lovers were fast asleep, both exhausted from the previous night. Although the glassy water showed no sign that there ever had been a storm. One their little testing bell was nearly vets in two by one of the biggest storms either of them had ever seen. Suddenly they were both jolted awake when their boat collided with a rock. "What was that ", Tristan asked rubbing his eyes? I SOLDE sat up and viewed her surroundings. She knew instantly where they were. "Tristan it's Ireland! It's home. "

One week later Cassandra and Alexander were married in a grand procession Cassandra crossed the river on a grand barge stepping out from the boat onto the top she could barely keep that here's the outer varieties when market for hand and put it into the hand of her new husband prince Alexander of France . It wasn't that much of the fact that she was getting married to a man she hardly knew that brought the tears to her eyes as it was the fact that her mother interest in were not there. As a little girl Cassandra had always imagined her mother helping her put on her wedding dress and Tristan there to give her a way. _But that was just a foolish little girl's fantasy, _she told herself. And continued on with the ceremony . Now Cassandra sat by the window in her room dressed in a nightgown awaiting her husband's arrival . now all alone in her room she stared at that the moon and couldn't help but wonder where her mother and Tristan were at this very moment. _We'll wherever you are I know that you are safe and need not feel ashamed to be in each other's arms. _Just then Cassandra heard footsteps behind her turning around she saw her husband waiting silently for her. "My lord ", he said not meeting his eyes. "There's no need for all of that lady. Call me Alexander. "

"Alright Alexander. "

**To be continued with : Part three: Redemption **


End file.
